22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Repliforce
Repliforce The Repliforce is a military organization comprised entirely of Reploids, formed to combat the Wily Army. It came into existence not long after the first Reploids were constructed; the earliest soldiers in the army were Dr. Cain's first Reploids, with the first Reploid, Vava — later to become infamous as Vile — as the first member. Repliforce would prove the value of the Reploid; whereas the Robot Master's behaviors and personality were hard-coded, the Reploid mind was free as a human's, making them far more flexible and more efficient in executing their mission. Due to these advantages, previous robot master and human militaries were decommissioned. Despite its effectiveness and strict standards of discipline, Repliforce has recently been the subject of distrust from some groups. With the mass defection of most of their forces from the maverick virus, a lack of understanding about the virus itself, and Repliforce's position as an all-reploid force and one of the strongest military powers in the world, some see them as a ticking time bomb with too much power and not enough human oversight against another revolt. The Maverick Hunters in particular take a wary stance. Created to "clean up Repliforce's mess" as some members see it, the overall lack of policy changes by Repliforce following the defections have also done little to inspire Hunter confidence. Vava, famously the first reploid and Repliforce member, and infamously known as a loose cannon within Repliforce, is generally agreed to have been the first victim of the Maverick Virus. Goals As a military, Repliforce has had a simple goal since its inception: to win its war against Wily's robot masters. In recent years, this goal has expanded to include the Mavericks, a conflict many Repliforcers take personally due to the rebellion that formed them and even those who don't see it as a matter of professional pride to eliminate the Repliforce defectors in their numbers. Membership Most Repliforce members are purpose-built soldiers created specifically for the organization. Because of this, "boot camp" is a phenomenon known only to the world's dwindling human military population; once a reploid soldier is produced, he is put through a basic systems test and then released into full service. Reploids who join Repliforce after their activation are uploaded with the same data used for soldiers during generation and then put through a more extensive, but still comparatively simple test. As a military, Repliforce maintains stricter policies than the more police-like Maverick Hunters. Orders are followed without question, due respect is given to superiors, and fraternizing with superiors is forbidden. Violations committed while on or off-duty are treated with zero tolerance and punished according to the severity of the infraction. In particular, harming a human except under orders (such as attempting to subdue an enemy cyborg) carries with it the unconditional label of Maverick and immediate termination. Character Creation Guidelines Player characters intended to be a part of Repliforce must be reploids, without exception. Humans, cyborgs, and robot masters are regarded as liabilities under the premise that a well-built reploid can do their job better, or at least as well. Most Repliforce members are built specifically for that purpose, but reploids from other militaries, police work, or more rarely civilian sectors are welcome. With that said, it's more likely that a librarian reploid would be refitted for navigator duty than front line combat, although all Repliforce models are upgraded to at least minimal combat readiness. All Repliforce members are owned by the WRA and purchased from previous owners as applicable to prevent conflicts of interest. Except for the upper most levels of the chain of command or in cases of extreme misconduct, Repliforce members operate without human intervention. Category:Factions